The Bethrole
by Hamilton0116
Summary: -Rewrite to Guardiansaint's Broken Embraces- After the birth of the prince, King Mufasa was in search for the perfect queen for his heir. When a cub is found, is she right for the throne? Is she right for the prince? What about the lioness who also fell for the prince? Will she get her happy ending or will she watch the one she loves marry someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, fellow Pridelanders and Outsiders. I have been talking to my friend, Guardiansaint and I got permission to rewrite her series, Broken Embraces.**

 **Disclamier; I own nothing but a few Ocs, some belongs to Guardiansaint. Everything else to belongs to Walt Disney and Guardiansaint.**

The sun had begun to rise from the earth, casting beautiful golden rays across the lush African serengeti. At the peak of priderock, that was known as the royal's castle, throne and home..one can see the shapes of two lions sitting while waiting for the upcoming royal birth.

"I can't believe it's finally happening." mumbled a large golden furred lion as he stood and began to pace. His movements stirred up his red mane.

A creamy brown pelted lion with a dark brown mane and greenish-blue eyes sat not far with a smile on his creamy muzzle.

"Muffy, calm down. Sarabi's a strong girl. The queen will be fine."

The king sighed, he knew that Nasiri was right but it still didn't end his worries.

Just then a grey mandrill walked out of the cave with a warm smile. The king's amber eyes lit up as he ran over.

"Rafiki! Is Sarabi okay? The cub?"

The sherman chuckled, "Ah, de queen an prince r fine an healthy, Mufasa."

Mufasa smiled, "Thanks Rafiki." before quickly running in the cave.

In the back of the small cave near the stone slope, laid a dark beige lioness with dark brown ear rims. In her paws was a small golden cub.

The queen looked up at her apporching mate and smiled. "Mufasa, come meet our son. Simba."

Mufasa beamed proudly at his son, the queen reached to nuzzle her mate but the golden lion pulled away.

Sarabi frowned but ignored it as one of her best friends since she came to the Pridelands walked in.

"Mufasa...sire?"

The king looked and seen a heavily pregnant pale brown lioness with pale brown eyes.

"Yes, Edina? What can I do for you? "

The pale brown lioness nodded before stating what she came for. "Sarafina just gave birth."

Mufasa frowned but forced a smiled, "What's the sex?"

"A girl, my liege. I also wanted to ask you someth-" Edina started but stopped when Mufasa turned back to his queen.

"Sarabi, I know who will be Simba's queen."

"Oh. Who do you have in mind?" Sarabi asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sarafina's daughter. Don't you think it's great?"

Sarabi smiled lightly, "Yeah...fantastic, love."

Mufasa looked at his son again and smiled before getting up and walked out of the cave.

Sarabi sighed as tears fell from her orange eyes.

"Rabi, you alright?"

The queen sniffed up some tears, "I'm fine. What did you want to say before?"

Edina looked down, "I wanted to ask, if I was to have a female can she be bethroled to the prince?"

Sarabi frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No. I should of known."

Sarabi sighed, fighting the erge to cry as Mufasa walked in with wide grin of his muzzle.

"It is settled. Sarafina's daughter, Nala is to be Simba's queen."

Sarabi and Edina shared a look, both knowing the true reason behind the bethrole.

TLK TLK TLK TLK

A few weeks passed and as the sun was beginning to set, Mufasa was finishing up the last of his rounds. As the king began to head back to priderock, a azure blue hornbill flew over and panted, trying to regain his breathing.

"Zazu? Is something wrong?" Mufasa asked concerned in his amber eyes.

"Yes. A lioness is at the the border."

Mufasa nodded before turning and ran in the direction the lioness was, following his majordomo.

Not long after Mufasa reached the western border. There was a heavily pregnant creamy beige lioness.

The lioness smiled when her hazel eyes landed on the large lion but Mufasa could clearly see she was barely holding on.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Kalila and I need help..my cub's coming."

Mufasa gasped before he ran over and helped the lioness stand. Together they made the terk to priderock.

The journey was longer than the king expected but when they reached the top of the stoned slope, Mufasa was greeted by the the sight of Sarabi and a tawny-gold lioness helping Edina into the small cave near the slope.

"Atiya!"

The tawny-gold lioness moved her light green eyes from the two lionesses to the king and gasped when she saw the lioness by his side.

"Come with me. We'll help you."

Kalila nodded before slowly following Atiya into the cave.

Mufasa kept his eyes on the small cave entrance before turning his eyes on Nasiri, who was pacing nearby.

Mufasa chuckled before grinning. "You shouldn't pace like that. After all, Edina's a strong female. She'll be fine."

The creamy brown lion stopped and glared at the king, who now had a smirk on his muzzle.

"Not cool...Mufasa."

As the stars began to the shine, the hours creeping towards midnight, Queen Sarabi walked out of the cave with a tired but happy smile.

"Nasiri, you have two beautiful cubs."

Nasiri smiled before walking in the cave.

Sarabi turned to her mate. "Kalila wants you to meet her cub."

Mufasa headed in the cave and over to the creamy beige lioness that held a tiny white bundle of fur in her paws.

Mufasa rinkled his nose at the cub, who was looking up with purplish eyes. "She's white."

Sarabi grinned as she gazed adoringly at the white cub. "Isn't she beautiful."

Mufasa cleared his throated and nodded before heading over to where Edina laid with two cubs in her paws. One cub had a tawny pelt with brown eyes. The had a creamy brown pelt with pale green eyes.

"What are they're names?" Mufasa asked looking up from the cubs.

Edina smiled at her cubs before moving her pale brown eyes to the king, "The boy is Kono and the girl is Kula."

"They're wonderful, like you..love." Nasiri purred as he nuzzled his mate.

Mufasa smiled before he, Sarabi and Atiya left. Leaving the family alone and Kalila and her daughter, Mirari to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks CandyLuv99 and ManCityFan for the reviews. Here's the second chapter, enjoy.**

Sunrises and sunsets came and went. Soon the cubs that was born were now old enough to eat meat and venture out without consantly being watched.

One precise morning, as the sun began to spread her golden rays, young Kula was the first to rise. The creamy brown cub stood at the peak of the kopje and watched the animals began their day.

Kula smiled before turning and running in the cave.

"Kono! Kono! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes..." the fifteen minute older tawny cub moaned sleepily.

"But you promised to take me to the watering hole.." Kula said softly with her head against her head as tears began to fall.

Kono blinked his brown eyes open and saw his sister about to cry. He cursed himself for making her sad, he promised his parents that he'll look out for her.

Kono sat up and smiled before giving his sister a affectionate head bump. "Come on, Kul. I'll race ya!"

Kula brightened up before running out of the cave with her brother.

TLK TLK TLK TLK

"Ohh...did you hear?"

"No. What?"

"The prince is coming to the watering hole today."

A pale golden cub with a black tuff on his head and dazzling dark green eyes was lying under a shaded tree with two female cubs nearby. He groaned at their gossip. Which is currently about his cousin, Prince Simba.

"Hey bro."

The pale golden cub looked and seen three cubs heading his way. One was his older brother, Alastair. Who had a brownish-beige pelt with a black tuff on his head and dark brown eyes. The second cub was dark gold with a fluffy russet tuff on his head and pale blue eyes. As the other cub, had a dull brown pelt with a messy tuff and black eyes.

"Hey, Malka. What's up?" asked the dull brown cub once he and the others and reached the pale gold cub.

Malka sighed before shaking his head. "Nothing much. What about you guys?"

"Oh nothing much. I met Tojo and Chumvi on my way here." Alastair said as he sat by his brother.

The dark gold cub, Tojo looked between his friends. "Have guys seen Kono?"

Chumvi nodded his head before he began to scracth his head with his left hindpaw. "I saw him with Kula and Mirari earliar."

"Have you seen her coat? Such a freak."

The male cubs looked and frowned at the cubs that were nearby were teasing their unique friend.

With Kula, Kono and Mirari. The creamy brown cub glared at the the female cubs before looking at her white pelted friend.

"Don't pay them no mind, Miri." Kula whispered as Kono nodded in agreement.

Mirari nodded but couldn't shake the disgusted looks off the other cubs' faces.

"Um...I'm going to head somewhere else."

Kula frowned with her ears againts her head before she ran after her fleeing friend.

TLK TLK TLK TLK

A golden cub walked throught the tall lush green grass. He was meeting his friends but at the moment his mind was elsewhere. His father just told him that he'll be reciving his lessons soon. And he could'nt wait to learn all there was to being king.

But as he was walking, he didn't see a lifted root. Where he tripped and went rolling. The cub rolled in to something soft.

"Oww!"

The cub groaned before he looked and seen he rolled into two other cubs.

"Sorry." the golden prince said quickly as he stood.

Kula helped Mirari up before she looked at the other cub and smiled, "It's alright."

"I'm Simba. It's nice to meet you."

"You mean Prince Simba?" Mirari gasped with wide purplish eyes.

Simba frowned as he growled, narrowing his orange eyes. "Yeah..What about it?"

Mirari whimpered as she stepped back.

Kula pinned her ears, "Did we say something wrong?"

"Yes! That's all I hear is prince this...prince that! All the lioness cubs do is throw themselves at me for my title! I bet you're going to do the same!"

Kula was shocked but she managed to choke out, "I'm not like them. And neither is Mirari. We don't care if you're a prince."

Mirari nodded, slowly stepping up to her best friend's side. "We just want to be friends."

Simba sighed deeply. "I'm sorry for acting rashly." then he tilted his head, "But why not look at the watering hole?"

Kula growled, lowering her head with a scrowl. "We was there...But some idoict cousin and her friend started to make fun of Mirari. All because she's unique."

Simba sneered, "I won't stand for that!" then he looked at Kula, "Show me?"

Kula nodded and head for the watering hole with Simba by her side and Mirari tagging behind.

As the three were head for the dirt path that led to the watering hole, Simba turned his orange eyes on the bit younger creamy brown cub.

"I didn't get your name."

"Kula.." Kula replied with a small grin.

Simba smiled, "That's a pretty name."

Mirari giggled as Kula blushed. Her pale green eyes looked down which made Simba laugh.

"We're going to be best friends and for a long time...all of us." Simba finished smiling at the shy white cub.

Kula smiled at the prince before continuing her journey to the water hole with her best friend and their new firend.


End file.
